Bloodmon: Sangre y agonia
by ZeroSatoshi
Summary: 200 años pasaron despues de un desconocido impacto. Ash el ser de la sangre pura debe elegir cual sera su camino si destruir el mundo o salvarlo con su control de sangre.


La sangre soy yo:

En una época avanzada donde los humanos y unas criaturas a las cuales les temían en un principio fueron entablando amistad sin ninguna regla lo que llevo algunos a poner reglas con respecto a ellos por lo cual fueron rechazados ya que si hay norma las amistades con estas criaturas se romperían y solo formaría un caos tanto para nosotros como ellos por lo que la ley y guardia no hacen nada contra ellos ya que tambien tienen criaturas las cuales lo ayudan y cuidan. Los humanos al entablar amistad con estas criaturas con poderes los cuales les temía, el miedo fue desapareciendo poco a poco formando ciudades, historia, nuevos conocimientos sobre ellos teniendo un equilibrio natural que pareciera no poder desaparecer… o eso creían. Un impacto que se desconoce del todo causo una crisis apocalíptica global, nadie sabe que pasara después de eso.

200 años después del impacto…

Unas criaturas cambiando de aspecto y forma se tornan en horribles bestias persiguiendo a un mujer y su pequeña hija que al obviamente no durar mucho terminan siendo acorraladas por la horrible bestia mientras que el aúlla a la luna que al ser grande tambien esta roja Por lo que al saltar hacia ellas un silueta salta desde el techo de un viejo edificio para en el aire sacar un espada que al poco tiempo empieza a tornarse roja y clavándosela en el pecho de la bestia que termina muerta pero lo curioso es que no sangra en ningún momento esta. La silueta al terminar por el viento su sombrero se le cae el sombrero revelando a un joven cazador con múltiples cicatrices en su rostro como si fuera cada marca un historia a muerte.

Mujer: Gracias por salvarnos… eres de la ciudad "Ithema"

Ash: No… yo viajo solo, recolectando sangre de seres vivos para vivir. No tengo familia asi que no puedo pertenecer a una ciudad. Tengo el tiempo justo para llevar a las puertas de "Ithema" por si quieren mi ayuda.

Mujer: Gracias…¿Cómo te llamas?

Niña: Mama… el joven absorbió la sangre del piso desde sus pies.

Ash: Si es tal como se imagina… yo soy Ash "El ser de la sangre pura", la única cura contra esta terrible enfermedad del mundo de las bestias conocidas como Bloodmon.

Mujer: Eres el joven que absorbe y controla la sangre a voluntad propia… los Vermitas no para de buscarte por el mundo.

Ash: Este ciclo no terminara… te lo digo porque se de que va este mundo. Si yo accedo a dejar mi sangre del todo para la cura del maestro de los Vermitas "Zetse" el mundo podrá tener 2 finales, Que el maestro ahora que tiene mi poder se volverá invencible teniendo y dando poder a sus seguidores para dominarlo luego de limpiar a las bestias Bloodmon O podría curar el mundo y restaurar la paz pero descubrí que el impacto de hace 200 años fue causado por los conocimientos de los humanos y de los pokémon ahora conocidos como Bloodmon en una conocida estación en norte de la región Geos por lo cual si nuevamente los humanos descubren esto va a producir el desastre de hace 200 años pero podría tener diferentes cambio que en vez de afectar a los pokémon afectara a los humanos dejándonos sin ninguna esperanza de vida.

Mujer: Entonces… porque no buscas la cura tu mismo.

Ash (Tomando su sombrero y colocándoselo): Cree que estaría peleando día a día contra estas criaturas y humanos sin buscar una cura sin dejar un desastre en el futuro. De nada sirve discutir… vamos la noche de la sangre es donde los Bloodmon son mas fuertes y rápidos al igual que yo por lo que las llevare a Ithema los mas rápido posible.

Ash tomando a la niña en brazos y a la madre en su espalda da grandes saltos entre las viejas casa de las ciudades para dirigirse a la ciudad de Ithema donde la cual no quiere cazadores solo quieren tener un vida tranquila sin ponerla en riesgo. Al llegar Cerca de la entrada van caminando con tranquilidad hasta que en la puerta ven a un hombre preocupado que resulta ser el hombre de la mujer y padre de la niña por lo cual corre hacia ellos llorando de alegría.

Señor: Gracias a dios están bien, pensé que las había perdido en la luna de sangre.

Niña: Papa… el joven cazador nos salvo de un monstruo.

Señor: Un cazador… y ¿Dónde esta?

Mujer: Estaba aquí, debió haberse marchado. (Mirando un charco de sangre no lejos de su lugar) mmm… si es después de todo el ser hecho de sangre pura. (En voz baja)

Al día siguiente…

Ash sentado en la rama de un árbol de un parque seguro a las afueras de la ciudad del comercio "Yather" donde ve jugar y divertirse a los niños donde solo sonríe feliz al ver esta sociedad tranquila y sin problemas hasta que llega un grupo de cazadores llega y empieza a sacar a toda la gente a la fuerza por un chiba de que hay criaturas Bloodmon terrestre bajo tierra por lo que ellos se sientan y empiezan a beber alcohol mientras se ríen. Ash al mirar las caras de pena de los niños se baja con un sin saber el motivo se pone enfrente de del capitan para enfrentarlo.

Capitán: Hump… no eres muy joven para ser cazador. Esas pistolas no son un juguete niño mejor entréganosla

Ash: No vengo a unirme a ustedes, vengo a decirle que se marchen del parque porque no hay ningún Bloodmon solo quieren beber.

Capitán: Jaja y a quien creerán al capitán de los cazadores de Yather o un niño sin experiencia en la cacería.

Ash: No tenia que llegar a esto. (Sacando su espada de sangre)

Capitán: Esa es la BloodSword… entonces tu eres Ash el "Ser de la sangre pura"

Ash: y sabes que pasara cuando decido controlar sangre, puedo sacarla de tu cuerpo hasta la ultima gota dejándote como un saco vacío en la agonía muriendo poco después de quedar seco.

El capitán y sus solados corren por sus vidas hacia la ciudad para resguardarse y decir que el ser de la sangre esta en el parque. Ash guarda su espada volviéndola sangre negra e introduciéndola en su cuerpo para que luego las familias vuelvan a divertirse al parque. Una mujer joven que no tiene miedo de acercarse al desconocido cazador va y decide interactuar con el.

Juniper: Eres el joven que saco a los cazadores… debo darte las gracias por darnos devuelta la poca entretención que tenemos en nuestra ciudad.

Ash: Gracias pero no se involucre conmigo si usted escucho lo que dijo ese despreciable hombre, soy alguien hecho de pura sangre en si mismo…

Juniper: Ash… pero ahora yo veo un joven cazador que nos dio diversión.

Ash (Gira sus ojos hacia ella y le sonríe con ironía): Jeje cuando fue que alguien no me tuviera miedo… creo que cerca de unos 200 años, pero ya es hora de irme necesito monstruos para reabastecerme de sangre para vivir.

Juniper: si tienes tiempo puedes pasarte por aquí otro tiempo te recibiré con gusto en mi casa.

Ash (Mientras se hunde lentamente en un charco de sangre): Lo recordare asi que tampoco lo olvide y tenga cuidado porque su sangre es de "Xerthe" (Antiguo ancestro la cual su descendencia no cambia su sangre ni aspecto)

Juniper: Xerthe… Los Vermitas vendrán por mi algún día.

Ash (casi desapareciendo): Pero usted siga como es, nadie le podrá arrebatar su vida y de eso me asegurare yo.

Fin cap. 1: La sangre soy yo

Buenos Dias/Tarde/Noche.


End file.
